Elemental Spirits
The elemental spirits, also known as the spirits of nature,[citation needed] nature spirits,[citation needed] or elementals, are tied to shamanism and a few other professions. The elemental spirits are the purest living forms of the four basic elements—air, earth, fire, and water—as well as several other, less common elements. They are intelligent, self-aware entities that were made up of the matter of their home plane. They could be summoned to any plane of existence, except the plane of concordance to their element. For example, summoning a fire elemental to the Elemental Plane of Water took more magical power than mortals could conceivably wield. These Spirits are neither patron deities, such as Grom, nor are they a force to be tapped, such as the arcane. Rather, they are cosmic partners. Every world has its own elements, its own powers to call upon. Elemental spirits are by nature chaotic and destructive, but also capable of reasoning and clever actions. The Earthen Ring was actually formed to keep the elemental spirits in check. They work to prevent the elemental forces from wreaking havoc on Azeroth,3 otherwise, the world would be in danger. The group works hard to keep the elementals pacified, by talking to and dealing with them, thus ensuring they do not cause trouble in the world. Its main goal is to maintain the balance between the world and the elementals that dwell upon it. In this manner, the Earthen Ring prevents elementals from engaging in the chaotic destruction that would otherwise ensue.4 The Twilight's Hammer venerate the Old Gods and study the elemental spirits under them.5 They work to anger the elementals and embolden them. The Earthen Ring believes they are not only unwise but also a great threat to Azeroth and their most dire enemy. Anyone who seeks to maintain the fragile balance of nature by keeping the elemental forces in check an ally.6 They also take similar actions on Outland eliminating or pacifying agitated or corrupted elemental spirits. The four main elemental types are fire, water, earth and wind. Races tied to a certain element were much more likely to summon an elemental of that same element. Salamanders were known to have the ability to request service from fire elementals. The efreeti were also known to have these agreements. Svirfneblin had close connections with the Plane of Earth. Nature Range the Spirits are universal, existing upon all worlds which bear life. They stretch across the Void to these worlds, connecting them in ways unperceived by mortals. Alignment The Spirits care nothing of the battle between order and chaos, and have only a passing interest in the conflict of good and evil. Their role is one of cosmic balance, and the shamans are the mortal maintainers of that balance. Orcs and gnolls take a more symbolic approach to spirits. The spirits they encounter on the wild plains of the steppes are less specific, cover a wider range, and are more likely to be spirits of earth and fire than the essences of trees or animals. Orcs and tauren believe that plant-spirits, nature-spirits and earth-spirits exist, and that everyone must treat these spirits with respect. One who denies the reality of nature spirits severs her connection with the earth. References